It Was All Because of Some Alcohol and Sweets
by priestess.kiyoko
Summary: /I'm giving this wincest thing a go ;) This is my first Infinite Stratos fanfic, so please let me know what you guys think, and if it's worth investing on! :3/ Ichika x Chifuyu (Rating may change) *Updates when possible*
1. The Cookies

**A/N: Hey everyone, so this is my first attempt at some IS wincest here ;) Let the ecchi begin! :P Please enjoy~**

* * *

In all honesty, I hadn't quite thought out my plans tonight. I just wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible when I saw all those crazed girls at our house. How irritating! I had planned to do something, but they ruined it. How desperate could they be? Besides, it isn't as if he could our right choose one of them. The others would kill him either way. Didn't they realize how difficult they made it for him?

I heaved a sigh, knowing I was just worrying too much from the alcohol. I'd called Maya the moment I left the house, and we went to a bar close by the house an we chatted, while sharing drinks. I hadn't done this in quite some time. Being a teacher is busy! Especially so if you are the Brunhilde, having a whole organization after your head, and as a result, you need to protect your precious little brother. He's your only family left, after all. Precious? I shook my head, trying to clear my hazy thoughts. Since when did I think of him like that...?

I mentally berated myself, cursing myself for drinking so much for the first time. This was in addition to the fact that I hadn't gone to the bar in ages, and came on an empty stomach. Just plain stupid.

Then I thought of him again and sighed. He was still my baby brother after all, despite everything. We'd been abandoned as children, and the two of us have stuck together ever since. We developed an exceptionally intimate relationship that now, as I pondered the thought in my drunken state, wondered if it was solely a 'normal' sibling relationship anymore. What an idiot I am, thinking of such awkward things. I blame it on my bad decision to drink so much on an empty stomach all of a sudden. It's not like me at all to suddenly be so sentimental.

Presently, I had just bid farewell to Maya, who had walked home with me just in case, since he hardly drank at all. She attributed this to the need to keep me from drinking so much... And from making a fool of myself. We parted ways in a merry manner though, and I dug through my purse, procuring the house key, barely managing to insert it properly and unlocking the door.

Evidently, he was still up, for the living room lights were still on. As were the lights by the second landing. Walking first into the kitchen to place my purse on he centre island, I grinned excessively a the plate of fresh, warm cookies he'd baked for me. He always seemed to know just when I would be home, and had something ready for me. Even though I never asked him to, he was always ready to welcome me home with a massive smile, regardless of what was going on in his life. Now that I thought about it, I never really thought to ask him about it either... I just assumed him to be always happy. How difficult it would be to always smile for someone, regardless of how miserable you were feeling. That was of course, unless...

But as usual, the house could've passed a military inspection with flying colours, and I didn't need to do anything to help at all. He always got it done without any complaints. He just did it all: the cooking, cleaning, shopping, etc. He was essentially a house wife.

What was mildly surprising, was the fact that he himself was absent. Normally, he would be at the door waiting on me and as I had heard the girls comment on it earlier in the afternoon, like a married couple.

Quickly grabbing a cookie from the plate, I bit into the gooey goodness, relishing in the sweet, chewy treat, a smile gracing my features. If anyone from work had seen this smile, I would cave in their head. But now, I was drunk, and had already loosened up considerably. Besides, no one was watching her right now.

"Ichika?" I called tentatively stepping into the living room as I finished off the cookie, quirking an eyebrow when no response came. I eyed the emptied beer cans on the table and frowned. Had I been gone for that long? Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever even come home, the last handful of years. I'd just left him all alone in this house. But since when did he start drinking? This puzzled me to no ends, so I plopped down wordlessly on the sofa, my thoughts wandering to him again. Why was I thinking of him so much all of a sudden?

After several moments of silence, I began to hear it. The water upstairs was running, a voice could be heard. Finally tracking him, I smiled, immediately clambering up the stairs. As I reached our shared bathroom, I turned to my room, thinking he was probably setting up a bath for me, but froze, when his voice reached my ears. Softly padding to the door, open with a small crack, a little steam escaping, I heard his voice and had to slap my hand on my mouth to prevent the gasp of shock from escaping.

Holy smokes! I had no idea he was such a great singer! What a lovely voice! Either he thinks I'm not home yet still, or he just recently started to sing. Of course, I wasn't sure. But regardless, I was entranced. The low baritone of his voice was sweet, but strangely enticing and mysterious. Man! If he talked like this on a regular basis, the whole school would fall at his fee to obey his every whim, and I wouldn't be surprised if he brought half the world of females to their knees.

But maybe I'm just exaggerating... Or is that what I think of his voice? I shivered at the thought, failing to notice that I'd already silently slipped through the door, and into the bathroom, wanting to hear more.

"I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I felt hey, you know, this girl is something. 'Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that I all takes my breath away, and now I'm left with nothing."

I nearly gaped, my jaw dropping to the floor as I leaned against the counter, my back to the mirror, my face watching the blank wall. He'd just switched to this song, and I loved it. I'd heard this one many times, and slowly losing myself in the music, I began to hum along, eventually closing my eyes, immersing myself into the song, and singing along.

"So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. Maybe two, is better than one. But there's so much time, to figure out, the rest of my life. And you've already got me coming undone... Now I'm thinking two, is better than one..."

The voices mixed seemingly in practiced harmony, blending beautifully with the pitter-patter of the shower as if we were lovers singing to each other, drenched in the rain from some corny romance movie. But all too soon, the female vocal came, and although Ichika slowed down unknowingly and stopped, I continued momentarily, until I noticed my mistake all too late.

"I remember every look upon your face..."

"The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste, you make it hard for breathing."

"'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay..."

Silence. I trailed off, eyes widening, frozen from the realization of what I'd just done. Not a second later, Ichika's damp head popped out of the shower, face flushed, hair dripping, staring shocked at me, with my arms crossed under my chest.

"Chifuyu-nee?!" He exclaimed.

I could've died from embarrassment right then and there. I, the world IS champion, wanted to melt into a puddle and disappear, but I stayed rooted to the spot, my alcohol-muddled brain churning out an outrageous response to his 'question': "Uhm, thanks for the chocolate chip cookies...?"

* * *

**A/N: So... Please tell me what you think! :) I love to hear from you guys so that I can make this a better reading experience! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. To Take Responsibility

**A/N: Wow. I cranked this one out real fast. Anywho, don't expect it though But please, do enjoy the read.**

* * *

The water was still running, and my eyes unconsciously followed the rivulets of water droplets that trailed down from his heaving chest, showing off well-defined pectorals, and down to his wash-board abs. My eyes stopped trailing down and froze. What the hell? I've made this so awkward... I decided to promptly turn around and take my leave, hoping to forget of this unfortunate run-in. When my hands made contact with the door knob, Ichika's voice reached my ears, eliciting an infinitismal shiver up my spine. What would that wonderful voice sound like saying my-

"Wait!" He called out after me.

My body seemed to slowly creak around and eventually make eye contact with him. In his haste, he had completely stepped out of the shower, exposing himself, and I fought the urge to take a peek. I thought older sisters should be immune to their little brother's charm...?! I'd never seen 'one' before, and definitely not 'his' from his current age. We'd showered together when we were young, but I'd obviously never took note of his 'lower extremities,' as it didn't mean anything back then... But now...

I noticed his face was unnaturally flushed and rosy too. How much did he have? Surely several cans of beer, to produce such an effect... Regardless, it was definitely less than me. I almost couldn't see or walk straight anymore, and clearly, it wasn't the case for him.

"Uh..." He trailed off, his gaze falling from my face. He was occupied with having eye contact elsewhere before he snapped back up a bit. "I-I mean please don't go... Please don't leave me, Chifuyu-nee..." He trailed off, and a morose expression painted his face. This tugged at my heart strings. What had I done to him? Normally, I would rather pound his head through the desk with my handy attendance book, but we were alone, so I could drop the pretence.

"Ichika...?" I was confused, but he stumbled forwards after me, and I staggered back away from him. "W-What do you think you're doing?!"

The extra words were wasted, for he'd already traversed the short distance between them, and barricaded her pathway. Damn the boy, he was already as tall as me... When did he become a man...? Wait, what...? No, no, no... He's still not a-

"Please... Chifuyu-nee..."

The endearing terms were a bit much for me. I hadn't heard him call me as such since we were kids. Sure, he did sometimes let it slip at school, but it was unintentional and far and few in between.

"I... W-What do you mean? I-I'm r-right here..." This is besides the fact, that I should probably be somewhere else right now.

"You know what I mean." Ichika asserted in a firm tone before grabbing in a hug, immediately triggering a surprised yelp, exacerbating the situation from his close proximity. I could smell the alcohol from his warm breath tickling my ears, mixed with the alluring scent of the body wash that he had used. "You always just leave me for years at a time to my own devices. You're my only sister, and I love you, so I miss you terribly. Would it kill you to come home more often to see me?"

My heart was pounding against my ribcage, as if it could escape somehow if it tried hard enough. He what? Missed me? Well it wasn't that I wanted to always be away from home... Besides, I missed him too. Perhaps he meant I didn't try hard enough to get 'breaks'. Loved me? Well I do too, but wasn't that normal? We are brother and sister after all. But was that what he was referring to? I wasn't entirely certain, but I sure as heck knew that he wasn't dense. He was just indecisive, which the alcohol had momentarily cured... Especially when there was so many options to choose from, and that was besides the fact that he had an alternative option... One that was suddenly made crystal clear to me. So was he referring to a sibling's familial love, or...?

The longer I hugged him, the more I wanted to squirm and remove myself. Why didn't he let me go? I needed to clear my head and sort out my jumbled thoughts... And I was starting to feel something poking at my groins. Event through my tights, albeit they were rather thin, since they were silk, there was no mistaking what the stiff rod was.

I started to panic a bit. No man had ever dared to lay their hands on me before, and now that I thought of it, Ichika was the only one... Technically speaking. My first and only. Others just didn't seem to compare... So to speak. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. The most blatant example being when we played beach volleyball on the class field trip. He had lost miserably, and Charlotte didn't fail to point out, that this was due to the fact that instead of focusing on the game, he was ogling me. How had I not seen it before? His incredible, undying devotion to me, to always try and help and not be a burden? At least, that was how he thought of the matter. I'd never thought of him as such. Maybe it was because I never told him this...

Perhaps, I've been too hard on him... Ever since we'd been cast out onto the streets, we'd always stuck by each other, and when he had been kidnapped, I gave up everything to rescue him. I had raised him as best I could, unknowingly training him to be the perfect house man for a woman... I wasn't sure if I should berate myself for this. Was it my fault that he attracted girls like a magnet? Especially older, strong-willed women? Even though he was smart enough, as was evident in his battles-save for the times he recklessly dove to save people-he was putty in my hands. Or any woman who was able to understand him and manipulate him. He was simply the type to cater to a woman's every need and want.

So really, I only had myself blame! His sweet words were so effective in wining over a girl's heart. It was no wonder almost everyone around him was instantly drawn to him! And now, even my suppressed inner desires were already surfacing.

Perhaps this was why he was sad... He felt that he'd never be able to compare to me, and that he was raised solely because I had to. Maybe, he didn't fully realize I loved him dearly. Yes, I had nearly sorted this all out in my head. Who was I to kid? I saw a marvellous young man with huge heart. Now I just needed to make him realize that.

"You love me...?" I started, finally looking him fully in the face, eyes locked on each other in an intense manner, unvoiced passion emitted.

Without any hesitation whatsoever, and perhaps maybe I should have thanked, instead of cursed the alcohol tonight, Ichika responded. "Of course. I've never said anything but I've always thought of you as a woman after the kidnapping incident and I was afraid of what you might think of me. How could I not love you? You've always been there when i was a kid. You nurtured me, made me who I am today. I may not have always been able to express it, but I love you more than anything! At first, I thought it was only childish admiration for someone who was older than me, like a role model, but after all these years, I've realized that's not the case. And I've always been thinking of you! Worrying, because I know, I can't be there to protect you, the way you do. Certainly, if you can't handle it, I definitely can't. In all honesty, you're the most attractive woman I know, who can probably wear a garbage bag and make it look great. Any guy would kill to have your hand... And that includes me."

I was somewhat speechless after his bold, sweeping declarations. It just seemed so sudden, even though I had my hunches. Thank you, alcohol, for getting this unknown weight off my chest tonight. With a sly grin, I leaned forwards until there was only a couple of centimetres between us, my warm breath tickling his lips, my voice dropping to a sultry whisper. "Then I guess I have to take responsibility for this, don't I...?" Then my lips landed on his.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this! :) Please do leave a review!**


End file.
